musicfandomcom-20200222-history
RiSe
Kwon Ri-se (Hangul: 권리세; August 16, 1991 – September 7, 2014) better known by her stage name Rise (stylized as RiSe), was aSouth Korean idol singer. She was a member of the K-pop girl group Ladies' Code under Polaris Entertainment. Prior to her joining Ladies' Code, she participated in Miss Korea 2009 and was crowned as "Miss Korea Japan Jin". She was one of the Top 12 contestants of MBC's Star Audition The Great Birth.Born in Fukushima, Japan, she was fluent in Japanese as well as Korean. Biography Rise was born in Japan and was a fourth-generation Korean Japanese. She attended Fukushima Korea Junior High School (福島朝鮮初中級学校), Tokyo Korean School (東京韓国学校) and completed her university education at Seikei University, majoring in Economics and Business Administration. Before joining Ladies' Code, Rise was also active as a model and previously participated in Miss Korea 2009 as the Japan representative.She signed with KeyEast after Star Audition The Great Birth in 2011. In 2011, Rise appeared in the third season of MBC's reality show We Got Married, where she was paired up with former Birth of a Great Star contestant, David Oh.She also filmed a LG commercial for LG Optimus 3D with David Oh in the same year. In 2013, Rise's contract with KeyEast expired and she went on and signed a contract with Polaris Entertainment as she wished to pursue a music career. Polaris Entertainment revealed in an interview that Rise was preparing for her debut in a girl group. Music career 2013–2014: Music debut with Ladies' Codeedit Main article: Ladies' Code On February 24, 2013, the teaser for Rise was released on Polaris Entertainment official YouTube channel. After a series of video teasers of the members of Ladies' Code, the music video for their debut was released on March 6, 2013. Their debut mini album,Code#1 Bad Girl was released on March 7, 2013, through online music stores and the group performed on M! Countdown on the same day. On September 1, 2013, Ladies' Code released the video teaser for their second EP's title song, Pretty Pretty. The music video for the title track was released on September 3, 2013, and the EP, Code#02 Pretty Pretty, was released on September 6, 2013. On February 12, 2014, the official music video for their first single, So Wonderful was released and the group performed the new song for the first time on M! Countdown on February 13. On August 6, 2014, the music video for Ladies' Code second single, Kiss Kiss was released on Loen Music's official YouTube channel and the single was released on August 7, 2014. Ladies' Code car accident At around 1:30AM on September 3, 2014 (KST), Rise was critically injured in a serious car accident while the group returning to Seoul after attending the recording of KBS "Open Concert" at DGIST (and thus completing promotions for "Kiss Kiss"). The group's manager, Mr. Park, who was driving the van, had been speeding, driving 137 km/h (85 mph) in a 100 km/h (62 mph) zone for a distance of 30 km (19 mi). Rainy conditions made the road slippery, which caused Park to suddenly lose control of the vehicle, causing the group's van to hydroplane and skid several times before crashing into a protective wall in the vicinity of the Singal Junction onYeongdong Expressway. It was reported that none of the van's airbags deployed at the time of impact. By the time the paramedics arrived at the scene, Rise's injuries were so severe that the paramedics were unable to immediately tell who she was. Her bandmates Ashley and Zuny sustained minor injuries while bandmate Sojung sustained major injuries. Bandmate EunB was killed in the accident. Park and one stylist also sustained minor injuries. Death Rise was immediately taken to the Catholic University of Korea St. Vincent's Hospital, where she was given emergency CPR before being immediately taken into surgery due to suffering severe cranial and abdominal injuries.The surgeons operated on her cranial area three times while also having to resuscitate her via defibrillation during the procedures. In the midst of a fourth procedure for her back in her 11th hour of surgery, Rise's blood pressure began to drop very rapidly, making it unsafe to continue. Thus, she was moved to the intensive care unit at Ajou University Hospital, where she remained in critical condition. It was reported that her brain was severely swollen and that she was not regaining consciousness, with the doctors closely monitoring her condition in order to safely resume surgery. Rise eventually succumbed to her injuries at 10:10am (KST) on September 7, 2014, in Ajou University Hospital, having never woken up from her coma. Her wake was held at Korea University Anam Hospital funeral home. Her funeral in South Korea was held at Seoul Memorial Park on September 9, 2014. Many prominent Korean stars attended her funeral or sent flower wreaths including her former Birth of a Great Star mentor Lee Eun-Mi, members of Super Junior, SHINee, KARA, BESTie, Secret and more. After the funeral, she was cremated and her ashes were taken back to Japan, where another funeral was held for her family and close friends. She was laid to rest in Japan. Category:South Korean idols Category:Ladies' Code members Category:South korean female singers Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Female singers Category:1991 births Category:2014 deaths Category:Japanese-language singers Category:Japanese musicians Category:Japanese female singers Category:Polaris Entertainment artist Category:K-pop artists